Betrayel
by RanibowsAndUnicorns
Summary: Dipper felt betrayed. Mabel felt that she had done something wrong. What if Mabel felt that she had made Dipper hate her so much, that she had to run away. Would Dipper miss her? Set after "Not What he Seems". WARNING: Characters may be a little OOC in the beginning.(My first Fan Fiction)
1. How and Why

_**-Dipper's P.O.V-**_

I could not believe it. I would not believe it. I could not move. All I could do was stare. Stare at Mabel, floating, away from the shut-down switch. She didn't press the button. The words kept ringing in my head, " _I Trust You_." Those words were piercing my heart. I felt angry, sad, and betrayed, all at once. _Why? Why would Mabel do this?_ My mind was racing. I could not trust Mabel ever again.

Gravity came back. Stan, Soos, Mabel, and I fell to the ground. Then something strange happened. Somebody walked out of the portal.

"Stanford…" Grunkle Stan mumbled.

The figure picked up one of the journals, and put his hand over it. Six fingers. Stan walked over to him, as the mysterious man walked over to him. Stan was putting out his arms, ready to hug him when the figure punched him.

"Owww! Why in the world did you do that?!"

"What the hell were you thinking re-opening the portal, Stanley?" He asked.

All Mabel and I could do was stare. I occasionally looked at her, she was in shock. Stan and the other man started to throw punches at each other. I kept looking at Mabel, glaring. I was angry now. She put the whole world in danger, trusting a man who lied to everyone. I wanted to go upstairs and lock myself in the attic, and just, think. But, I knew that I couldn't go upstairs because the agents were there.

Mabel tried to break up the fight but ended getting herself punched. She fell on the floor, tears starting to roll down her face. I didn't care. I didn't run over to her, or ask if she was okay. I just stood there. Stan looked at Mabel; he immediately backed out of the fight to rush over to her to see if she was okay. Soos also ran over to her aid. The mysterious man just looked at her.

Stan looked up from Mabel, "Look, I guess you guys deserve an explanation." He continued by telling us a story of him when he was younger and how we all got to where we were now. Apparently, the mysterious man was the author, and Stan's twin, making him my other great-uncle. Grunkle-Stan told Great-Uncle Ford (As he likes to go by) the situation at hand. Ford started looking around. He found one of the memory erasers.

"Plug your ears." He told us. We followed his instructions. He pulled the trigger sending a loud wave of sound out to the front of the shack. "It should be safe to go upstairs now. I will deal with the agents." He said.

We all walked upstairs. I headed straight for the attic, Soos went home, Grunkle Stan headed for the kitchen, and Great-Uncle Ford went to go deal with the agents. I reached the attic, Mabel following me. I entered the room, looking back at Mabel, and glared. I then slammed the door on her. I locked to make sure that she couldn't get in.

"D-Dipper?" I heard her say. "Can I please come in?"

I didn't reply.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" She asked. It was true. I was hurt by her, angry at her, and betrayed by her. "I'm sorry." I heard her say clearly about to cry.

I still didn't answer her.

"Dipper please let me in I want to talk to you." She asked now crying. "Please." She added.

I unlocked the door, and then opened it. I peeked out to see Mabel, broken. She was crying a river, her hair was messed up, her sweater was torn, socks dirty, and worst of all, a bruise on her cheek. She was a mess.

"Dipper, are you mad at me?"

I still didn't talk to her.

"Listen, I know you probably hate me right now, but at least the author is here, and he is our great-uncle. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't press the button."

I stared at her in shock. How she say that after she betrayed me like that? Did she not care that I was hurt? The next thing I did was something that I have never done to her before. I slapped her. I didn't slap her lightly, I slapped her hard, as hard as I have ever slapped anyone ever before. I had an combination of angry and hurt on my face, as I slammed and locked the door, again

I heard he scream in pain. I heard he scream louder than I have ever heard her scream. I walked over to my side of the room, and sat on my bed. I just stared at Mabel's bed. I could still here her screaming.

 _ **-Mabel's P.O.V-**_

Dipper slapped me. I was sitting on the floor screaming in pain. I hurt so badly. To make matters worse, he slapped me in the same place that I got punched, making the pain twice as bad. I was bawling my eyes out. My face felt like I burned it on a stove, or set it on fire, with no protection. Waddles, was oinking, as I heard footsteps rush towards me. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted up by Grunkle Stan. I was put down on the sofa in the living room. I was still crying, trying to comprehend what just happened. _Dipper just slapped me. Why would he slap me? He defiantly hates me._

My face hurt so badly. Waddles was lying next to me trying to comfort me. I didn't want Waddles, or Grunkle Stan to comfort me, I wanted to Dipper. I wanted him to tell me that I would be okay, that he loved me and would never leave me or let anyone break us apart. I knew that was not going to happen though. Dipper slapped me, he hates me. I couldn't stop crying. _I should've pressed the button, then Dipper would still love me, but would Grunkle Stan?_

Stan came back with a small bag of ice in his hand. He placed it on my left cheek. The place where all of the pain was coming from. Once I felt the cold ice on my cheek, the pain lifted a little. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	2. The Run-Away

_**-Mabel's P.O.V-**_

I woke up around 9:00. I got up from the sofa, and headed for the bathroom. Waddles was lying next to me sleeping soundly. I headed up the stairs, and walked towards the bathroom. I closed the door, and locked it. I took one look in the mirror, and saw a mess. My sweater was torn and dirty, I had bruises and scrapes all over my legs, and my face had a big bruise on my left cheek. You could see a blurry outline of a hand surrounding the bruise.

I began to cry. I unlocked and opened the door, and headed over to the attic. I sat down next to the door, pulled my sweater over my head and bruised legs. I was in "sweatertown". Dipper was most likely still in the room.

Minutes later, I heard the door open. I peeked out from sweatertown to reveal my face. I looked at Dipper. He glared at me as he walked by; showing no regret the he slapped me. _Did he care? Does he even want me around?_

"Kids! Come down for breakfast" Grunkle Stan yelled.

I came out of sweatertown and began to walk over to the kitchen. I sat down, and on my plate was eggs and bacon. Grunkle Stan poured me a cup of orange juice. Dipper sat next to me. I looked over to him, and he looked angry. Grunkle Stan and Ford sat down next to us. Everyone started eating. I just picked at my food.

"Dipper. Why did you slap your sister last night?" Grunkle Stan asked in a more serious tone.

I could feel tears rolling down my face. I kept me head down, because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Dipper didn't answer.

"Mabel, do you want to try talking to him?"

I did. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, and he had the right to not trust me.

"Dipper?" I squeaked. "I am really, really sorry about yesterday. I hurt you, and you have every right not to trust me, but why? Why did you slap me?" I asked.

Dipper than did the last thing I expected him to do. He punched me. He punched me so hard that I fell off the chair. My nose started to bleed. I screamed in pain again. I looked at Dipper, and he was still glaring at me. His face showed, _Go away, I never want to talk to you again._ That was enough for me. He didn't want me here. I got up and ran, ran right passed Stan and Ford, ran out the front door and into the forest. I didn't stop running until I was deep in the forest.

I didn't want to go back. I sat down next to a log and put my head into my arms. Dipper doesn't need me anymore. I left him, Stan, and Ford. Forever.

 _ **-Dipper's P.O.V-**_

I punched Mabel. I punched right out of the chair. She ran. Right out of the house. I stormed out of my chair and headed for the bathroom. Stan and Ford were in shock.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and entered. I looked in the mirror. I saw myself. Angry. I slammed my hand down on the sink. I stared into the mirror for minutes until I finally saw myself. I then realized what I had done. I let a stupid button get in between Mabel and me. I was so mad at her that I slapped and punched her within 12 hours. My face fell. I broke her. I slapped and punched her. I slapped and punched her so hard that she screamed in pain, and I didn't even care. _What have I done?_

I didn't know where she went, or how long she would be gone. I wanted her back. I just want everything to go back to normal. I opened the door and walked downstairs. My new face expression was regret.

"KID! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Stan screamed.

All I could do is look down, a tear rolled down my cheek. Mabel was sorry, and I just kept making her feel worse.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "It's all my fault. I didn't want Mabel here at the time. But I do. I want to tell her that I'm sorry everything I've done to her. I made her feel like nothing, to show her how I felt." I was now crying.

Stan came over to comfort me.

"It's okay. Listen; do you know where Mabel might have gone?"

"N-No. I've never seen her, this hurt before." I said looking down at my shoes.

"We will find your sister. We'll even look all night if we have to. Ford said reassuring me.

I smiled at him. We all heard the door open. We looked up hoping that it would be Mabel. It was Soos.

"What's up, dudes?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Mabel. We don't know where she went." Stan replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Search the town."

"You got it!" Soos said. He ran out the door.

"Okay, listen. I am not going to tell your parents. I don't want them to freak out, plus do you know what will happen if they find out Mabel went missing under my watch?" Stan said.

"Okay. What if we can't find her?" I asked.

"Don't even think about that we will. We have a little over a month to do so." Stan said.

We all grabbed a backpack, and filled it with Waters, Walkie-Talkies, Snacks, and a picture of Mabel. We all were going to look in the forest. Soos was in the town looking around.

"Okay, if you find Mabel contact each other, and we will meet back here. I have a map of the forest, so we don't get lost. And remember, be careful." Stan said.

"Okay." I said.

"I will radio you two in when it's time to head back."

We all went separate ways. We all have two Walkie-Talkies.

"Testing. Testing." Ford said through the Walkie-Talkie

"I can here you loud and clear Ford."

Stan did the same thing. The search for Mabel has begun.

 **A.N/ I would like to thank Awesomedude1 for his review. It means so much to me knowing that people are liking my story. If you have any ideas for the story, private message me. I will try to update daily. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. The Search

**A.N/ Thank you to all those who review! It is greatly appreciated, and I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I am super duper sorry about the delay. I did not want to write. I have this thing where I have to be in a "mood" to be able to write. Chapters may become more frequent during the weekends. Also, this story may have a maximum of 5 chapters, I am facing writers block. If you have any suggestions for the story, please private message me or leave them in the reviews. Anyways, I do not own anything, except the plot. Enjoy!**

 _ **-Mabel's P.O.V-**_

I was sitting in the forest, alone. I could not get my mind off of Dipper. _Does he even miss me? Does he care?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a faint, "MABEL!" I bolted. For some reason, I did not want to be found. I ran deeper into the forest. I stopped when I couldn't here calls for me anymore. I was out of breath.

I leaned against a tree, and sunk down. Tears began forming in my eyes again. I picked up a flower that was next to me, and started playing with it in my hands.

"Mabel?" I heard a voice call.

I looked up, it was Grunkle Ford. I jumped up and sprinted out of there, tears now falling down my cheeks.

"Mabel, wait! Come back!" I heard him say.

I didn't listen, I continued running. It was now clear to me why I was running. I was a disappointment to Dipper. I don't want him to suffer because of me. I caused him pain. I always hold him back. I am just in the way of him. I am just an obstacle he can't avoid.

I was able to outrun Grunkle Ford, because he was old. I found myself in a small field. I looked at my surroundings. It was just a large area of grass. I decided that I could be found easily here. I entered another part of the forest. I was starting to get thirsty. I walked through the forest and found a creek. I ran over to it, got on my knees, cupped my hands, and putting them in the water. I bought them back out, and they were filled with water. I began sipping the water out of my hands until it was all gone.

"That should do it for now." I said to myself. I continued my journey into the forest.

 _ **-Dipper's P.O.V-**_

"Dipper. Dipper! Dipper, come in!"

"Great-Uncle Ford! What is it?"

"I saw Mabel! She ran away from me, I lost her."

"Where are you?"

"Deep in the forest. It's getting late; I'm going to start heading back. I suggest you do the same. I will radio in Stan."

"Okay."

I sighed. I was defeated. Ford almost had Mabel, but she ran away, _why?_ I walked back to the Mystery Shack, looking down at my feet. I made it, and then radioed Stan and Ford that I was back. I entered the door, and headed for the stairs. I entered the attic. I locked the door, and sat down on my head, pulling me knees to my head. I put my head on my knees, and cried.

"What are we gonna do, Ford?" It was Grunkle Stan. They were back.

"I don't know, Stanley. The best we can do is hope."

I pulled my head out of my knees, and looked at Mabel's bed. I wondered what she was doing. I had a bed, while she was probably be sleeping in the dirt, with no other warmth other than her sweater. _I miss you Mabel._ I thought. The front door opened again.

"Any luck, dudes?" It was Soos.

I dragged myself off my bed and headed for the door. I unlocked the door and opened it. I slowly walked out, my hat covering my eyes. I made my way down the stairs. I saw Soos, Ford, and Stan. They all looked at me.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" Stan had asked.

"No."

"Listen, I know that this is really tough for you, I know what it's like not knowing if your twin is okay. But, Mabel is a strong girl. She can handle herself."

"You really think so?" I said with hope.

"I know so." Stan said, now smiling at me.

"Who's hungry? I brought home food for you guys." Soos said.

Just then the door busted open.

"I heard the news." It was Wendy.

"I had to tell her." Soos said.

"Wendy, listen you can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone freaking out, at least not yet." Stan said.

"You got it."

I was looking at the floor. Everyone went to the kitchen. I just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"You okay, dude?" Wendy asked.

"How can I be?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Come on; let's go get you something to eat."

"I can't. How can I eat if I don't even know if Mabel has anything to eat?" I said.

Wendy frowned.

"You have to."

"No. I won't. I refuse." I said.

"Dipper, come on." Stan interrupted.

"No."

Wendy explained the situation to him.

"Kid, how about you and I head down to the store, and buy some Gummy Koalas."

"Why?"

"We can go into the forest and set them down somewhere, where Mabel can find them."

"Can we put a note on the bag?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Alright, let's go. Wendy, want to come."

"Of course. I will do anything to help."

"Ford, Soos Wendy, Dipper, and I will be right back." Stan announced.

The three of us hustled into Stan's car. Wendy sat up front, Stan was going to drive, and I was in the back. I couldn't look at the forest. Mabel was in there, somewhere. I was determined to find her.

About ten minutes later we had parked in front of a store. We headed into the store. I grabbed a big bag of Gummy Koalas. They were Mabel's favorite. Stan paid for them, and we all climbed back into the car.

The car pulled up in front of the mystery shack. Stan, Wendy, and I then got out, and walked into the forest. Wendy used her phone as a flashlight. We found a clearing and placed the Gummy Koalas down there. I set up a little mirror so the sun would reflect off of it and hopefully get Mabel's attention the next day. I then put down a note that I wrote on the way back. Wendy and Stan signed it, but I wrote down Soos and Ford's names too, because I knew they missed her dearly.

We then made our way out of the forest.


	4. All My Fault

**A.N/ Hey guys, thank you all for reviewing! It gives me the want to write, if it means that I make your day a little better. I would like to personally thank StkAmbln for an event that will happen in this chapter. Someone asked me what it felt like to write as amazing as I do. I don't think I write super amazing like some of the other Fan Fiction authors out there, but it doesn't really feel different. The only difference is that I have amazing readers who I feel support this story, so thank you! Anyway, Enjoy! Remember, I do not own anything except the plot.**

 _ **-Dipper's P.O.V-**_

Stan, Wendy, and I finally reached the Shack. We all walked inside, to find Great-Uncle Ford and Soos with worried expressions on their faces.

"Where have you all been?" Ford asked curiously.

"Calm down, Ford, we were just taking care of, _business_." Grunkle Stan replied.

"Dipper, come on, your dinners getting cold." Great-Uncle Ford said.

I walked with him to the kitchen. I sat down at the table staring at it. Ford grabbed my dinner out of the microwave, and set it down in front of me. All I could do was, stare at it. _Do I really want to eat?_ I didn't want to eat because I was positive that Mabel hadn't eaten, yet. I couldn't eat. I wanted to make sure Mabel ate before I would eat. _I will go to the area where we left the Gummy Koalas tomorrow. If they are gone, it means that Mabel most likely ate them._ That sounded like a good plan.

"Not hungry." I said. I walked out of the kitchen and up to the attic. I closed the door, not locking it this time. I was about to lie down on my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Dipper, you didn't eat your food, why?" Wendy said waling in. She closed the door behind her.

"Mabel still hasn't eaten." I said.

"Okay. When will you start eating again?" She asked.

"When Mabel eats." I replied.

"How do you know when she is going to eat?"

"Tomorrow, I will go to the area where we left the Gummy Koalas and see if they're gone. If they are it means that Mabel most likely ate them. Once I see that they are gone, I will then begin to eat again." I explained.

"Okay."

"Wendy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What it I was to tell you that I am probably the reason that Mabel left?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I was most likely the reason she left." I said, now beginning to tear up.

Wendy then walked over to me, seeing that I was in pain, and pulled me into a hug.

"Why in the world would you think that?" She asked.

"Because I ignored her, caused her pain, made her feel guilty, slapped her so hard that she had a mark from it, and punched her." I said, regretting all those actions.

Wendy then pulled away from me.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled.

"It was a mistake! I was mad, I didn't think about what I was doing until it was too late!" I cried "I regret everything I did to her." I yelled, now bursting tears.

"No, you will not be forgiven that easily, Dipper. You are right, Mabel is gone because of you! I can't believe you would do such a thing to a girl like her!" Wendy said, obviously angry at me.

Wendy then stormed out of the room. I just stood there, tears streaming down my eyes. Moments later, I heard a door slam, followed by a, "Wendy where are you going? What happened?" Wendy was right; it was my fault that Mabel was gone. I may never see her again thanks to my stupid actions. I looked at my bed; I wouldn't sleep on there, because Mabel didn't have a bed, or a blanket. I laid down on the hard wooden floors, without a blanket or pillow, if Mabel didn't have something that I did, I wouldn't use it. It was only fair.

I was slowly falling asleep. It hadn't even been a full Twenty-Four hours without Mabel, but it already felt like weeks. I missed her, badly. My thoughts were interrupted by Grunkle Stan opening the door.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"Trying to fall asleep, obviously." I said, bitterly.

"On the ground?" He asked me.

"Mabel doesn't have a bed, so neither do I." I answered.

"Oh, well what happened between you and Wendy? He asked.

"I told her. I told her what had happened between Mabel and I, she got angry at me and started yelling." I answered. "I guess she hates me now." I said after a short pause.

"Kid, listen, it wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was Grunkle Stan!" I shouted. "Mabel is gone because of me! And, there's nothing that I can do to fix it. She probably hates me now!" I said, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Kid- I…"

"No. Just leave me alone." I said. I turned, so my back was now facing him.

"Okay, just… just try and get some sleep." He said. He then left me alone.

Tears were rolling down my face, again. I then laid back down on the wooden floor. I cried myself to sleep that night.

 _ **-Mabel's P.O.V-**_

I found a place to sleep, it was a little cave. I was hungry. I hadn't eaten all day. I would worry about that in the morning all I wanted now was sleep. I was really uncomfortable. The ground was hard, and my head was lying on a rock, meanwhile Dipper was probably laying in a warm, comfortable bed, full, not having a single care in the world about me. It hurt. At least it was summer, so it wasn't super cold.

I woke up to birds chirping.

"Dipper, stop making all that noise." I moaned. I looked up, I was in a little cave in the forest. "Oh, right." I said to myself. I stood up, and ventured out of the cave. I didn't want to stay in one place for too long, to avoid being found. I began to walk to the forest, stopping at a creek to get a quick drink of water. I looked at my reflection in the creek. My hair was a disaster, my sweater was torn and covered in dirt, my face had a big purple bruise on my left cheek, my skirt and socked were torn and dirty also, and my shoes were covered in dirt.

I frowned. I didn't want to look like this. I stood up, and continued my journey. _I need food._ I began looking, nothing. What was I going to do? I continued walking in a desperate search for food.

'I continued to look for another good twenty minutes, before I was back in the field. The sun was shining. Straight ahead, something caught my attention. I saw a bright light. I walked towards it. I reached it, and it turned out to be a mirror, and a bag of Gummy Koalas, my favorite. The bag of Gummy Koalas had a note on it. It read:

 _Mabel,_

 _We all miss you, please come home. Life isn't the same without you._

 _-Stan, Wendy, Ford, Soos, and Dipper_

 _Dipper?_ _He hates me though, why would he write that?_ I asked myself. _He was probably forced to write it so I would want to come home._ I didn't want to cause Dipper any more pain than I already had. I tore open the bag, and began eating the Gummy Koalas. I left the mirror. I began to head for a new part of the forest. So far I hadn't encountered any supernatural things.

I did feel lonely at times, and often cried. This is how my new life would be. Always looking, looking for food water, and shelter. Always on the move. _Is this how I really wanted to spend my life?_

 _ **A.N/ This, is the longest chapter that I have written! I feel proud of myself, anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review any comments you would like to share, everything is appreciated. Talk to you guys later!**_


	5. Rain

_**-Dipper's P.O.V-**_

I woke up. I looked at my watch, it read, 10:00a.m.. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my vest, pulled it on, and quickly threw on my shoes. I needed to see if Mabel got the Gummy Koalas, mostly because I wanted her to have something, and also, I was starving.

I raced down the stairs, as memories came flooding back into my head from last night. I started to feel sorrow. _No, nothing will keep me from checking on Mabel,_ I thought. I entered the kitchen where Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford were seated.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning, Dipper." Great-Uncle Ford greeted.

"Want anything to eat?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Not yet." I said. I had to make sure that Mabel ate, before I did.

"After breakfast, we will look for Mabel; again, maybe we will have more luck this time." Grunkle Stan said.

"Okay. I am going to go for a little, walk." I said. "And, clear my mind." I continued.

"Alright kiddo, just be back before eleven, that's when we will start, plus you need to get something to eat so you have more energy." Grunkle Stan said.

"Okay, I will see you guys later." I said as I exited the Mystery Shack.

I ventured into the forest. It took me about fifteen minutes before I reached the field. I immediately saw a bright light. Assuming that it was from the mirror that I set up last night when Stan, Wendy, and I came up here, I started to lose hope. I walked over to the mirror's location, and to my amazement the Gummy Koalas were gone. I was hoping that it was Mabel who got to them. I felt a little bit of happiness in my heart, something that I haven't felt in a while. I started to make my way back. I swear that I heard noises coming from the grass, but I just brushed it off as being an animal.

By the time I reached the shack it was 11:45. I entered, and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I poked my head in and saw, Grunkle Stan, Great-Uncle Ford, Soos, and Wendy. Wendy looked at me, bitterly. I walked over to the pantry, and grabbed a box of cereal, trying not to interrupt their conversation. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and began eating.

"Soos, I doubt that Mabel is in the town, so you will look in the forest. You too, Wendy."

"You got it!" Wendy and Soos both said.

"Meet us back here at 3:00" Stan added.

"Okay, see you in a few hours." Soos said

"Dipper, don't worry, I bet we will find Mabel, today." Soos told me, trying to cheer me up

"Okay." I said. I couldn't help but just thinking that I am the reason that Mabel left. Wendy was right. I wish that I had some type of communication with Mabel. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, and how much I regret doing what I did to her. I looked up at Stan he was gathering items like, waters, and food, and extra batteries.

"Stan… Do you think that Mabel will want to see me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think she will want to see me, after what I did to her? I know that we are close, but something like this has never happened before." I said

"Once she sees how much you love and care for her, I do believe that she will forgive you."

"Thanks." I said. "I was questioning if Mabel still loved me. This makes me feel a little better." I said.

I put my empty bowl in the sink, and rushed upstairs, and entered the attic, and then grabbed my backpack. I was making my way out when I looked over at Mabel's side of the room. I saw pictures of her, and her friends on her bed. _We will find you,_ I thought.

I made my way down the stairs. I loaded my backpack with the items that Grunkle Stan set out on the counter. The three of us then made our way out the door.

"Remember, if you see Mabel, radio each other in." Grunkle-Stan said.

"Got it." Great-Uncle Ford and I said.

We all split ways. I made my way to the field, guessing that Mabel was most likely in that area. We all searched for hours before we had to meet up again. Nobody saw any sign of Mabel. I began to lose hope. We searched until it started to rain, of course. I entered the shack, and Great-Uncle Ford was still there.

"I'm Sorry we couldn't find your sister, Dipper." He said

"I'll be up in the attic, if anybody needs me." I replied. I headed upstairs. I entered the Attic, closing the door behind me. I closed the door, and began to cry. _Oh, please have a shelter, Mabel._ The front door opened and closed. Minutes later, I heard footsteps heading for the attic. Someone knocked on my door. I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Dipper, can I come in?" I heard Grunkle Stan's voice ask.

I ignored his request. The door then opened.

"You doing alright, Dipper?"

I still didn't answer.

"Okay, I see you want some alone time." He said. Stan then left me.

I buried my head in my chest. I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I poked my head up a little bit.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?" Grunkle Stan was yelling.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HE DID TO MABEL?" Wendy replied.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW THE PAIN THAT DIPPER IS IN RIGHT NOW? DO YOU? I'M PRETTY SURE THAT YOU JUST MADE IT A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!" Grunkle Stan screamed. "YOU BETTER MARCH YOURSELF UP THERE AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" He continued.

"NO! I WILL NOT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M STILL HERE! I AM GOING HOME, LATER, STAN!" Wendy yelled. Moments later, I heard a very loud door slam.

I started bawling my eyes out. The attic door opened, once again. I expected it to be Stan, but it was Soos.

"You here to tell me that I am a horrible brother too?" I asked, poking my head up.

"What, of course not dude!" Soos said. He obviously saw that I was hurting.

"Listen, you may have done some pretty messed up things recently, but you are still an amazing brother. Think about the great things you have done for Mabel." He said. "Don't let the things that Wendy told you bring you down." He continued.

"Thanks, Soos. I just wish that Mabel was back."

"I'll leave you alone if you'd like."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem, dude."

Soos then left me to be alone. It was 6:00. I found Mabel's scrapbook, and began looking through it. I smiled at most of the pictures, memories of all the fun times we had together flooded my brain. That was, until I found Mabel's Page that was labeled: Failed Summer Romances. I frowned. None of these boys deserved Mabel.

I couldn't look at the scrapbook anymore. I looked at my watch, 9:00. I decided to go to bed. I wasn't in the mood for dinner. I slept on the floor again.

 _ **-Mabel's P.O.V-**_

I savored, each and every gummy Koala. I held onto the bag, because it I just threw it on the ground, it would be considered, littering. Throughout the day, I heard calls for me. I tried to go further away from the calls. Part of me wanted to go back, but the other part of me didn't. Back there I just caused pain.

It started raining. _Just, great._ I had to find shelter. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find any. I wouldn't be able to find the cave I slept the previous night, because I have no idea where it would be. I sat under a tree. I was wet, and starting to get really cold. The best thing I could do was hug myself, tightly. I took a short nap.

I woke up to the rain still falling. It was dark. I was soaked. I decided to continue to look for shelter. I heard thunder from time-to-time. I was shivering from the cold. I entered the field, yet again, but this time I wasn't alone. I saw tiny, pointy hats sticking up from the grass. _Gnomes._ I bolted. I heard the grass moving, they were chasing me. I could hardly see, so I ran into trees, bushes, and often tripped over things. One of the gnomes was fast enough and caught up to me. It bit my leg. I was now crying

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CREATURE!" I shouted. I shook it off my leg, and began running again. My leg hurt, badly. I was able to lose the gnomes.

I was about to slow down to a walk, when I tripped over a branch, face-planting into the dirt. I stood up. I hurt my right leg. I could barely walk on it. To make matters worse, my right leg was also the leg that the gnome bit into. I was bleeding, a lot. I quickly sat down, not caring at all that I was getting mud all over myself. I took of my left shoe, and pulled off my sock. I then tied the sock around the part of my led that was bleeding.

"At least, this will help stop the bleeding." I mumbled to myself.

I put my shoe back on. I dragged myself across the forest ground, over to a tree. I was covered in mud now. I leaned against the tree, crying. I was in a lot of pain, both mentally, and physically. Everybody I knew including Dipper was in their warm houses, under blankets, unharmed. Unlike me. Here I was, freezing, soaked, dirty, hurt, and hungry. My hair was now hanging in front of my face because I lost my headband trying to get away from the gnomes.

I wanted to go home now, but how? I could barely walk. I didn't even know where I was. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head, and cried. I wanted someone to find me. I was finally able to fall asleep. Tomorrow is another day.

 _ **-Dipper's P.O.V-**_

I jolted awake. Something wasn't right. _Mabel._ I looked at my watch, it was midnight. I looked out the window, it was still raining. Something wasn't right. I saw a flash of lightning, and heard thunder. Poor Mabel was out there all alone, who knows what condition she is in.

I couldn't fall back asleep. I walked down the stairs, to see Grunkle Stan watching the television.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Dipper? What are you doing up this late?"

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Mabel. She's out there all alone, probably freezing, while we are in here." I said. "Something just doesn't feel right. I can feel it."

"Why don't you sleep down here?"

"Okay." I laid down on the couch, slowly falling asleep.

I woke up. I looked out the window, it was still raining. I wanted to continue looking for Mabel, but Grunkle Stan wouldn't allow it. It rained for another full day after that.

 **A.N/ I know, I know, this chapter was brutal to Mabel, and it was officially the longest chapter I have written. The next chapter will be the last. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to feel free to leave your comments in the review section!**


	6. Home

_**-Mabel's P.O.V-**_

I woke up the next day to more rain. I was still freezing. I attempted to stand up, but I failed. I almost had balance but I fell back down in the mud. I was a complete disaster at this point. It took me several tries of falling, hurting myself even more, but I managed to stand up. I tried to walk, but I limped. My right leg hurt very badly. I kept falling over. I couldn't do anything. I began crying. I finally gave up and just sat there.

I slowly tried to crawl, but that was a very slow process. I was begging that Ford, Stan, Soos, Wendy, and even Dipper were looking for me. I hadn't heard any calls for my name. I started losing hope. I was starving now. I couldn't find any type of food. Mud covered my face and body, along with scratches and bruises. I tried every so often to stand up and walk, but it usually ended in me just falling down.

I continued like that for another day.

It has been five days since I ran away. I had no hope left that they were looking for me anymore. I no longer heard any calls for me. _Did they give up?_ I could barely move my stomach ached from hunger; my hair was in front of my face. I barely had the strength to pull it behind me ear. I tried to stand up, but I fell back down. I needed to find my way back to the shack, I didn't care if Dipper wanted to see me or not.

I tried again and again to stand up. I was finally able to do it. My right leg, throbbing from the pain, I was drenched, and covered in mud, bruises, scrapes, scratches, and I was even bleeding in areas. To make matters worse I was starting to develop a fever because of the rain. I tried to call for help, but I could barely speak.

I wanted so badly to be in a warm house, or shelter, with blankets covering me, with a nice big bowl of chicken noodle soup. I could barely walk, but I was making very slow progress. While walking, I began to cry from the pain.

"Dipper, where are you?" I tried so say but I couldn't talk.

I slowly made my way to the field. I didn't know where to go from there. I was lost; I didn't know where the shack was. I decided to go straight.

Ii took me a long time, I walked slowly, and I kept losing my balance. I was desperate to find the shack, or food.

I lost all hope that my family and friends were still looking for me, when I heard a very faint, "Mabel!" A smile came across my face, I did my best to try and walk over to the location that the calls were coming from. Of course, I kept falling, getting dirtier and dirtier.

I was about to reach the field when I was greeted by some very unwanted creatures.

"Thought you could lose us that easily, Mabel?" It was Steve, the gnome jerk who tried to force me to marry him.

I all I could do was glare at him.

"Well, you thought wrong. GET HER!"

The gnomes started chasing me again. I let out a loud scream, and then turned around, and tried with all my might to run. I fell down in a puddle, which gave the gnomes an opportunity to get me. The jumped on to my leg, and began clawing at it. I screamed in pain. I tried to kick them off but it was no use. I grabbed a near-by stick, and began hitting then in the heads.

The gnomes retreated off my leg. I tried to stand up, but my right leg hurt ten times worse. I had to keep going. I tried to run, but I couldn't I was crying like crazy. I didn't want to be like this. I wanted Dipper. I wanted help. I wanted someone to tell me that I would be okay.

My only hope for those wishes to come true is the shack. The gnomes didn't stop chasing me. I tried my best to get away but I kept falling. I thought that I almost lost them, when I tripped and went tumbling down a hill.

On the way down, I got poked by branches, stabbed with rocks. My left cheek got scratched by twigs and pointy rocks. I hit my head on a rock. My nose started to bleed. I ended up in a creek. I saw the gnomes heading my way.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Steve yelled.

I ran. I ran out of the creek, my leg had enough. I collapsed, recollecting mud that I had lost in the creek. Tears were streaming down my face. I had to keep going. I had to keep going until I at least found a safe place. Where I would be safe from the gnomes. I don't know where I would go from there. I managed to get up continued running, I collapsed again. How was I ever going to get away if I just kept falling to the ground?

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

I looked up. The scream was clear as day. I tried, but failed to get up. My leg would no longer allow me to walk. I crawled. I started rolling down a little hill, collecting even more scrapes, mud, and scratches.

I pulled my head up. I saw Dipper, punching, and kicking the gnomes. They retreated. Dipper turned around to see me on the ground, helpless.

"Mabel!" He said.

Dipper ran over to me, and knelt down. He pulled me up. He saw what I looked like. He saw a girl who looked like she got run over ten times. I could tell his heart broke when he saw me. Dipper then pulled me into a hug. Using what little strength I had left, I put my arms around him, now crying harder.

"I am so happy to see you. I missed you so much." He said.

All I could do was attempt to talk.

"I missed you to." I tried to say. It was useless, I couldn't speak.

Dipper than pulled me out of the hug.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry. I was being stupid. You don't deserve this. I regret everything that I have done to you." He said. "I will get you home, and I will try to make everything better."

That's all I wanted to hear, that it will get better. I pulled Dipper into a tight hug, I was now sobbing. I was soaking wet, covered in mud, scratches, scrapes, and bruises. Dipper pulled out of the hug again, he took off his sweater, and put it on me. It was so nice to finally have some type of warmth. He then felt my forehead.

"You're burning hot!" He said.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded no. Dipper than pulled me up, and began carrying me. He started walking. I was so happy to be in the arms of someone that cared for me.

‑ _ **Dipper's P.O.V-**_

It has been five days without Mabel. I was going to find her today. I had to. I walked downstairs. I was greeted by Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford.

"Good morning, kiddo." Grunkle Stan said to me.

"Good morning." I said.

I looked out the window, it was still raining.

"Grunkle Stan, can I please go looking for Mabel. It's been five days without her. I am getting super worried."

"Okay. But please get breakfast first, and put on a coat." He said.

I did as he asked. I had a quick bowl of cereal, and then rushed up the stairs. I grabbed my sweater. I pulled it on, and exited the Mystery Shack. I entered the forest. I began trying to call for Mabel and get a response. I did this for a good twenty minutes, getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

I was about to give up and turn around when I heard a loud, clear, scream. Hoping this scream belonged to Mabel, I ran in the direction the scream came from. There was another scream, louder than the last. I must be getting close.

I entered the field. I saw an army of gnomes in the part of the forest left to me. I ran to them. I got to them and started punching and kicking them. They began to scatter. I made my way to the front, when I caught a glimpse of a girl. It was Mabel.

From what I saw she was drenched in water and mud, I saw a torn sweater, skirt and socks. She had a sock tied around her right leg. She looked like she was limping. She then left my view. I was angry. I was angry that she is getting chased; she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

I took all my anger out on the gnomes. I began punching and kicking harder than I ever had before.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" I screamed.

I heard something roll down the hill. I continued beating up the remaining gnomes until they were all gone. I then turned around. I saw Mabel. She was lying on the ground. Her face was covered in mud, scratches, bruises, and tears.

"Mabel." I said.

I ran over to her. She was on the other side of the creek. Not caring that I got wet, or dirty I sat down next to her. I was beginning to cry. _What had she gone through?_ I did the first thing that I could think of. I pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around me; I could tell that she was weak.

"I missed you so much." I said.

I heard her try to speak. She probably lost her voice. That made me feel worse. I pulled her out of the hug.

"Mabel, I am so sorry. I was being stupid. You don't deserve this. I regret everything that I have done to you." I said. "I will get you home, and I will try to make everything better." I continued.

Mabel then started crying harder. She then pulled me into a hug. She tried her best to pull me in tightly, but she was to weak. I hugged her tightly too. She looked freezing. I pulled out of the hug again, and pulled off me sweater. She needed it way more than I did. I put it on her hoping that it would provide some warmth. I then felt her forehead.

"You're burning hot!" I said.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

She nodded no. I just picked her up off the ground. She was in my arms. I couldn't wait to get her home. I used all my strength in carrying Mabel. I almost dropped her a couple of times. We were almost there, when I couldn't carry her anymore.

"Stupid noodle arms." I mumbled under my breath. I set Mabel down.

"I will be right back, with Grunkle Stan." I said. I then ran as fast as I could back to the shack. I ran inside and yelled for Grunkle Stan. He wasn't responding. I looked for him, and had no luck finding him, or Great-Uncle Ford.

I had to get Mabel back here myself. I ran back into the forest. I found Mabel leaning against a tree, right where I left her. I quickly helped her up. It was still pouring rain outside.

"Okay Mabel, I can't find Grunkle Stan. You are going to have to walk."

I immediately saw fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you can lean onto me, I will help you." I said trying to calm her down.

She nodded her head in agreement. She started coughing and sneezing non-stop. _She must be getting worse._ I helped her up. She stood on both of her feet. Tears were gathering in her eyes, she let them escape. _This must hurt, a lot._ I put my arm around her, and we began to walk, slowly.

It took some time, but we finally reached the shack. I opened the front door, and helped her inside. Mabel was home at last.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" I yelled hoping somebody would hear me.

"Great-Uncle Ford, Anybody?"I continued to yell, still holding Mabel. She was standing on one leg.

"Kid, what is-"Grunkle Stan said, before he got a glimpse of Mabel.

"MABEL!" Grunkle Stan rushed over to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Careful with her, she is hurt badly. She also has a temperature."

"Mabel, are you alright?"

"Now, I am." She managed to say.

Grunkle Stan got a good look at her. He saw how bad she looked. He pulled her up, and set her on the counter. She was still dripping wet with mud and water.

"Get some rags, and a bucket of water." Grunkle Stan ordered.

I did as he said. I was filling up the bucket with warm, clean water, when Great-uncle ford came out from the vending machine.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I found Mabel." I said.

"You did?"

"Yes."

Great-Uncle Ford then walked over to Grunkle Stan, who was pulling off Mabel's sweater. I came back into the room, with rags and a bucket of warm water. I grabbed a rag, dumped it in the water and began to rub it on Mabel's right leg.

Mabel's leg moved, when I touched it. I looked and saw Mabel, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Sorry. I know it hurts."

I untied her sock that was around her leg, to discover bite marks, along with blood. I was frightened. I immediately dumped the rag in more water, and began rubbing it lightly. Grunkle Stan was doing the same but to her left leg.

I was finally able to finish cleaning her right leg. When it was clean, more bruises and scratches appeared. I grabbed some bandages from the bathroom, and wrapped them around the bite mark. I moved onto her face. She had a purple bruise on her left cheek. I gently rubbed her face with water. Her soaking wet hair covered the right side. I pulled it back, to reveal the rest of her face. I dabbed away all the mud.

Once all the mud and dirt was gone, I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm going to tell Soos and Wendy that Mabel is back." Grunkle Stan announced.

"And I will make some lunch." Said Great-Uncle Ford.

I finished cleaning Mabel. I helped her upstairs, and into the attic. I quickly pulled open her bag containing all her sweaters. I grabbed her pink sweater with the shooting star on it. I grabbed a purple skirt. I put on a clean shirt, and then her sweater. I helped her put on her skirt, and some clean socks. We walked downstairs together, Mabel leaning onto me. I set her on the couch and put a blanket over her.

I took off my shoes and vest. I headed for the kitchen.

"Great-Uncle Ford can you make Mabel some soup, I think she is sick."

"Of course."

I walked back over to Mabel, who was sneezing and coughing. I sat down next to her. Waddles then came rushing over to her, and jumped on her. She just snuggled her pig tightly.

"Mabel, I should've never made you left. I will never let anything like this happen to you again."

 _ **-Mabel's P.O.V-**_

I smiled at Dipper. I pulled him into a hug. I was finally home, thanks to him. He wouldn't give up on me. The door then burst open, and in came Wendy and Soos.

"MABEL!" They both said.

They both hugged me. Grunkle Stan came out of his office.

"You doing alright, sweetie?"

I nodded yes.

Great-Uncle Ford came out with sandwiches and soup. He handed me the soup. I ate it happily. I finally had food. I finally was clean, I finally had, Dipper.

I finished my soup and set it down on the coffee table. I then leaned into Dipper. He put his arm around me. I was comfortable, at last.

"Look, Dipper…" I heard Wendy say.

"I may have said some things I didn't mean." She continued.

"It's okay, I understand." Dipper said.

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah."

Everyone cleared out of the room, leaving Dipper and I alone. He looked at me.

"Can you tell me how you got all of your injuries?"

I nodded.

"I tripped over a branch, trying to get away from the gnomes, and I think I sprained my ankle, I attempted to walk, but I always ended up falling, I rolled down a hill, and ran into bushes." I said in a raspy voice.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened, it's all my fault." He said.

"But, where did you get the bite from?"

"A gnome bit me." I said.

Dipper pulled into a warm, tight hug. It really helped to know that I had a twin who cared about me no matter what. I was relieved to know that I was in the comforting arms of my brother.

 **A.N/ That's a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the support throughout the story. I will talk to you guys in my next story! Bye!**


End file.
